Naruto the Legendary beast master
by True Assassins
Summary: Naruto beaten at the age of five unlocks his demi Kami powers and becomes the legendary beast master what will change now that Naruto has all animals on his side even legendary and mythical animals and ones thought to be extinct
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys scorpionking12 here with a new story and to tell you that this is update week for me I will be updating some stories and no they are not debatable I am updating certain ones **

**for a friend Challenger he has given me some great ideas and stuff for my stories as well as Anubis Vorhees and Swordsman of Kronos as well as DarkVizardking69 they are good **

**authors and in Challengers case good with ideas anyway this is a story that would not leave me alone so I decided to put it up**

**So I do not own Naruto Kishimoto does and if I did Orochimaru would of died in the invasion and Kabuto would not look like a freak accident of merging with Medusa**

It was a grand day for one Minato Namikaze today was the day his Wife Kushina would be giving birth to his Son who they had decided to name Naruto but just like most days where everything seems to go right a Chunin popped into his office but not just any Chunin it was Rin Inuzuka his only female Student from when he had a genin team.

"Lord Hokage your wife is in labor and that is the good news the bad news is the Kyubbi is on its way here destroying everything in sight and killing most the shinobi that went to try and stop it or slow it down".

"Rin I want you to get Kakashi and take a squad of Anbu and try and slow it down I will get ready it seams that I will have to use the seal I made even though I was hoping to never have to I will get Naruto after he is born."

"Hai Hokage-sama I will miss you since the seal makes the shinigami-sama take your soul as well for payment"

"I know Rin I will miss you and Kakashi as well as my friends Hiashi Hizashi Shikaku Chouza Inoichi and last ut not least your sister Tsume and her husband Reaper inuzuka and I will miss Kushina and Naruto and Sensei."

With that said Minato left for the Hospital in a yellow flash when he got there he heard Kushina yelling "Where is my husband so I can rip is fucking balls and dick off so I can shove them down his throat for doing this to me he better have a damn good reason for being late."

Minato walked in and saw his wife when she saw him she did that smile that meant you're in deep shit. (You know the smile guys it looks innocent and you just know you are in trouble) "Minato-kun come here please." Minato was sweating bullets as he approached his wife and when he got there she grabbed his hand and squeezed Minato let out a yelp when all of a

sudden he felt himself being lifted off the ground and his head hitting the other side of the beds floor it seemed as if Kushina was using the super strength technique Tsunade had taught her and slamming Minato all over the place like Bambam from the Flintstones did.

After abotu thirty minutes of Minato being bounced off the floor like a bouncy ball crying was heard meaning little naruto was born.

"Minato I know you are going to seal the Kyubbi since I can feel his chakra coming this way only it feels different like someone else is pulling the strings but I am also dying my Mortal time on this world is up since I am to weak to restore my body after the birth you need to tell Sandaime to keep him safe since this seal will kill you as well"

"I already told him to if both of us died and I know that about our human half we are Demi-kamis and its going to be ok for little Naruto I am sure of it."

With her last breathe Kushina smiled a sad smile and died peacefully.

Minato cried something he had not done in a very long time at his wife dying in the human world he knew it could happen since they were getting on in age it looked like they were only in their twenties but the truth is they were well over one thousand years old.

Minato left and did the sealing and when the shinigami was appearing you could hear a DONG DONG DONG and then creepy music. (Undertaker wwe 2010 music) When the Shinigami appeared he seemed sad since he knew his great Nephew would be without parents but he told Minato that he would come and check on him every know and then and with that the Shinigami left with Minato's and sadly Kushina's spirits.

When the council heard the Kyubbi was sealed the Civvilians wanted Naruto killed but since they could not they had a root anbu member steal him from the Orphanage the Hokage had him put in since they would not allow him to adopt Naruto and they had seals put on him to prevent knowledge strength growth and a whole crap load of other seals just to make sure he was weak and could be killed if he does not do as they say little did they know they would be unleashing a very pissed off Demi-kami in about five years. For they would unleash the Legend of the Beast master.

Five years later mob attack

Narurto was running for his life he knew that if he was caught he would die most likely if not than so badly injured that what ever did heal him without scars and the like would not be able to heal him.

He turned down a corner and it was a dead end.

"Hey guys there he is lets kill the demon that the yondaime could not finish but sealed to make it weaker" villager who is about to get killed # 1 said

"Yeah lets kill the demon" the rest of the mob yelled.

so for the next ten minutes the mob stabbed punched kicked slapped cut things off and gouged his eyes out as well as cut his tongue out when they heard Naruto let out a Deffening roar that could and was possibly heard around the elemental countries and beyond that. But the thing that actually scared the shit out of not just them but everyone in the village was the loud rumble of earthquake sounds coming from all around the village when they started hearing barks from dogs growls from the giant cats and tigers all the other predators and stuff in

the forest and forest of death hissing from the giant snakes shreiks from the birds and then the scariest was the Loud roar that was coming from above the village when everyone looked up what they saw would haunt them until they died and then even in the after life for above them was the biggest creature they had ever seen and if they read their mythology correctly that was a Griffin only it looked way bigger than griffins were said to be.

This Griffin was Easily bigger than the Salamander boss from Hanzo's contract and looked strong to it was pitch black with red wings and a black eagles face instead of the usual white it had White armor on its legs and arms as well as a chest plate and all over the chest plate were red black gold and even blue gems. Standing in front of them was Tornado the First Griffin to ever live and also the one that helped win the battle against the demons in the beginning.

**"Why are you hurting my new Master" **Tornado yelled and scared the villagers and ninja more but one of the more stupid ones was either brave or stupid maybe both enough to say "he is a demon the Kyubbi who killed most of our people five years ago and should be killed for it he took my daughter away from me the night I was going to give her her dead mother necklace that was a family heirloom so You cannot interfere with our justice."

Tornado laughed and said **"But you are wrong there since I am his guardian Griffin and he is the first Beast master of legend meaning its a bloodline and according to your laws you cannot harm anyone with a bloodline so you all are going to die I would of killed you anyway if that law was not there but since it is I have nothing to worry about".** And with that the massacre had begun the only things left of the mob were some eyes fingers toes and even hair nothing else since the Griffin used the gems on his armor to do a special attack known as Chakra Sun blast and totally obliterated the area and so it came as on that day no one but the very stupid people attacked Naruto.

During this time he made friend with lots of animals and also creatures that were said to be extinct but just went into hiding like Raptors Basilisks Kirins Dragons Hydras and these creatures gave him eggs to hatch so he could have friends since some of them could not stay but would be there when he needed they put tattoos that he could use to summon them if need be with no sacrifice of blood just add a little chakra and boom they would be there.

But for now Naruto was in the Academy and would be out the next day since the next day was the Genin exams for his age group.

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Naruto the Legendary beast master read and reveiw like always and give me ideas for who should be in the harem other than a younger Hana inuzuka and Ino since they are already in**


	2. test and RKOED

**Hey guys Scorpionking12 here with an update on Naruto the Legendary beast master now yes there is a small timeskip in this chapter cause I don't want to go through his Academy **

**times you will see his first day at the academy but then its over I don't want to explain everything and some major Sasuke ass kicking in this chapter So on with the story and I don't **

**own Naruto if I did Haku would of stayed alive as well as Zabuza and Haku would have been a girl and been with Naruto**

Today was Naruto's first day at the academy and he could not be happier since he was going to make new friends and become a ninja in a few years after he passes the academy exam. During Naruto's time after being saved by Tornado he had found other animals thought extinct or only myth like his pet Basilisk Named Venom Venom was actually a very large snake like creature that had Blood red snake slit eyes and its body was a dark green color and looked to be covered in metal spikes all over but Naruto found out they were not metal but hurt like a bitch if stabbed by one the only thing different from a regular basilisk was that Venom had a barbed tail and what looked like a sword on the end of it he also had a mouth full of Razor Sharp teeth filled with a toxin that could kill ten thousand tigers in one bite and not regular tigers we are talking about the giant tigers in the forest of death a cool thing about Venom though was he could shrink to a size where Naruto could hold him and pet him as well as let him in his Crap hole they call an apartment.

Naruto had also gotten a giant Spider by the name of Skull he was as big as Naruto's apartment complex and would keep watch over Naruto during the night he had gotten quite a few meals from the idiots that tried and failed at breaking into Naruto's apartment and enjoyed hearing their screams of terror when they saw him and his giant spider fangs about to chomp them to pieces and eat them. Skull was a black and gold spider with eight eyes like other spiders and had a picture of a skull on his back he was one of the only of his spider clan that had not died out yet but because of Naruto he was going to have children since one of Naruto's beastmaster powers was to take the Dna of a species that is dying and create a counter part if the dying species is male then he created a female and so on Skull had to wait a few more days for the giant spider egg to hatch his bride but he was so happy that he did not care.

Then their was Flame a giant humanoid walking ball of fire (and yes this is Meramon but I thought I could make him a beast or legendary creature just for this story so don't get mad) Flame was the nicest creature you could ever meet if you were nice to him but if you pissed him off like some of the villagers had he burnt your body till not even ashes remained he was a bit psychotic but it was not bad.

Naruto had made tons of animal friends and those were only a few that were named but right now Naruto was at the academy gates Venom was and looked like a piece of leather wrapped around Naruto's arm since he shrunk and stuff and he also had some regular animals following him into the academy like tigers dogs cats and even a bear yes I said bear.

The animals following naruto was a daily Thing they would follow their master anywhere the funny thing is that bears came from Iwa and it was just funny how they got here a few years ago to be around the beastmaster.

On his way he heard people whispering things like demon child and Kyubbi reincarnated as well as son of Demons and was going to kill them if they did not kill him. Just as Naruto reached the gates a villager was stupid enough to throw a home made spear at Naruto hoping to impale him and kill him but just before it hit Venom popped off of Nartuto's arm and grew in size and spit his toxin on the spear burning it to nothing in an instant and went at the villager that threw it and grew bigger again and ate him while he looked at the giant Basilisk in horror and fear that it was funny how his face looked before he disappeared into the giant snake like mouth.

"You monster you let your devil snake eat my Husband you are going to pay the council will hear about this and then you and your Pets will be executed and sent back to the underworld where you belong burning forever."

"You nor the council can do anything to me or my friends I am the Beastmaster if I wanted to I could have all animals summons or regular or even the ninken and auburames bugs leave here and never return so watch what you try to do."

"Yeah right they won't listen to you you're just a fraud and only control demonic animals that were given to you by Yami herself to kill us all."

Naruto just ignored her and went into the Academy when he got to his room number he went inside everyone was there and the teachers were there as well Iruka saw him and told him to take a seat next to a girl with long blonde hair who looked at him and blushed a color of red that would make Orochimaru look totally transparent like a ghost.

"Hey hot stuff how are you my name is Naruto Uzumaki you are really beautiful." (and they are only ten years old so they don't know how to feel yet and won't kiss or anything till after they reach sixteen years old which is when they get out of the academy in my story so don't get mad)

Ino was blushing even more now and finally said "my name is Ino Yamanaka and I think you are Handsome want to be my friend." Naruto nodded and that is when they were told to shut up by Iruka's big demon head jutsu. After that they all shut up and would remain in the academy for six years.

Six year time skip

Naruto woke up happy as could be why because today was the last day at the academy he was also happy because today was the day that his Phoenix egg was supposed to hatch he remembered the day he got it from his great uncle the Undertaker or better known as the Shinigami.

(flashback 2 weeks ago)

a big black portal opened up and a huge man with long black curly hair a trench coat and a cowboy hat his eyes were pure white and he had tattoos on his arms and a name SARA on his neck he started talking to Naruto who was strangely not afraid.

**"Naruto I am your great uncle I was once known as Mark Callaway then I became the undertaker and then later the Shinigami you see the reason is because I am a Kami and I married your great aunt and she and I had kids but your grandpa was a man named Randy Orton his real name was Vipor kind of the vipers and kami over reptiles and your grandma was was a human and her name was Prisma she was beautiful and then their was their son your father Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage and your mom Kushina Uzumaki she was where you got your fiery spirit from but your moms parents and your grandparents on her side are Kami and a young woman named Sasha no last name but she and your grandpa had your mom and then later on your parents had you but the Kyuubi attacked and they sealled it away using the rest of their mortal lives and went to the realm of Kami's and tried to watch over you until the council put the seals on you but they do love you and they did not abandon you."**

OKay but can I ask what that giant egg like thing is in your hand"

**"The Undertaker looked at the egg in his hand and laughed and handed it to Naruto. "this is a Phoenix egg you are the beastmaster and this is an egg that can only be hatched by you or its parents and since the phoenix died out a long time ago this is the only egg left so hatch it and raise it then use your powers and make a counter part for it to replicate by having babies understand Naruto"**

Naruto nodded and his grand uncle left in a black portal leaving the giant orange with flame designs egg with naruto.

When naruto entered the classroom Ino ran up to him and hugged him they had gotten really close within the last six years her ex best friend Sakura had quit being her friend since she was friends Naruto who her parents told her to stay away from since he was a demon in human skin.

"Naruto-kun how are you I hope we are on the same team."

"So do I Ino-chan I also have something to ask you after class and we have our headbands."

"Ok" and with that they went to their seats and waited to start their tests Iruka gave Mizuki the tests and he passed them out when he got to Naruto he handed him a test that was Anbu level hard Naruto was actually smarter than he let on and finished it before Shikamaru or Sakura finished theirs Mizuki was smiling on the outside but on the inside he was Cackling like a mad man thinking the Kyubbi brat would not get the answers right and would be severely dissapointed when Iruka graded it correctly. Next was the projectile portion and everyone went th fangirls just plain sucked the clan heirs did good with Sasuke getting nine out of ten and Naruro was a surprise though he chose to use all three kinds of projectiles at the same time he threw the kunai and shuriken and the the senben the thing that awed everyone though was the the ring in the kunai and shuriken were pinned to the bullseye with the senben.

When Sasuke saw this he was livid and walked up to Naruto and said "I want you to fight during the Sparring session Dobe." Thinking he was Superior to everyone since that was the shit the council fed to him.

Naruto was Okay with this and nodded.

It came time for the sparring and everyone had gone except Naruto and Sasuke they got into their respective styles Sasuke got into his interseptor fist style of the Uchiha clan and Naruto got into a style that was called Unpredictable fist which he created himself.

"Hajime" Iruka yelled and jumped out of ring.

Naruto just stood there while sasuke started running at naruto screaming like a fagot hyped up on dope and Vodka at the same time when he reached Naruto he sent a punch at his face but missed since Naruto bent back at an unbelievable angle like he had no spine at all but he did when he came back up it was so fast that no one saw his hand hit sasuke all they saw was sasuke fly back a few feet and roll on the ground. Naruto was back to how he looked when the match started sasuke got back on his feet "once I defeat you you will give me how you control those animals and then give them all to me I deserve that power not some parent less loveless freak of nature like you". while the fag- I mean sasuke was saying this he did not notice the aura of death aimed at him until Naruto dissapeared so fast and his stomach found Naruto's fist in it with him coughing up blood and spit as well as his breakfast.

"You cant hit Sasuke-kun like that" yelled Sasuke's most loyal fan girl Sakura Haruno also known as the Slutty Banshee she was even in the bingo book before even reaching genin rank and the reason is because of her banshee voice and screams that ruptured eardrums and put one person in a coma and still has not come out of it and that was two years ago.

Naruto ran over to sasuke and started to literally beat the shit out of him Sasuke was unconscious but Naruto brought him back using electricity and reviving him just to beat him up again he picked him up and threw him in the air and when he got close enough Naruto jumped and RKOed him knocking him out again.

"Winner Naruto and he is Rookie of the year since he beat the rookie so congrats Naruto you are the new rookie now someone please take Sasuke to the infirmary for his injuries".

**Well this is the second chapter of legend of the beast master hope you guys like it and read and review anyway the harem is decided and its going to be Fem. haku Hinata Ino Younger Anko Younger Hana Younger Kurenai and Tenten so yeah hope you all enjoy the chapter ja ne for now**


End file.
